1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle headlight in for improving light distribution at the time of cornering.
2. Description of Background Art
FIG. 21(a) and FIG. 21(b) are overhead views illustrating the light distribution for a dimmed beam of a conventional motorcycle headlight. FIG. 21(a) illustrates a motorcycle when travelling in a straight line while FIG. 21(b) illustrates the case when cornering.
In FIG. 21(a), the headlight 100 shines light having a left and right spread on the road surface in the relative foreground in front of the motorcycle so as not to dazzle vehicles coming in the opposite direction.
In FIG. 21(b), during cornering, the motorcycle 101 leans into the corner, and a portion 103 of the light distribution inside the corner moves to the side of the motorcycle 101.
FIG. 22(a) and FIG. 22(b) are overhead views illustrating light distribution of a main beam of a conventional motorcycle headlight. FIG. 22(a) illustrates a motorcycle travelling in a straight direction, while FIG. 22(b) illustrates a motorcycle when cornering.
In FIG. 22(a), the headlight 100 illuminates the road surface along a distance in front of the motorcycle 101. In FIG. 22(b), during cornering, the motorcycle 101 leans into the corner and a portion 103 of the light distribution 102 inside the corner moves to the side of the motorcycle 101.
FIG. 23(a) and FIG. 23(b) illustrate a light distribution screen for a conventional motorcycle headlight at the time of cornering. FIG. 23(a) corresponds to the dimmed beam in FIG. 21(b) while FIG. 23(b) corresponds to the travelling straight beam in FIG. 22(b), and the main light distribution region 104 of FIG. 23(a) and the main light distribution region 105 of FIG. 23(b) both slope downwardly to the left.
As shown in FIG. 21(b) and FIG. 22(b), the amount of light reaching the shoulder 107 of a corner seen by the rider 106 of the motorcycle 101 during cornering, and the amount of light reaching the road surface 108 ahead of the shoulder 107 is reduced, and these regions become dark. That is, at the time of cornering, because there is no light distributed in the ranges A1 and A2 in FIG. 23(a) and FIG. 23(b), which include the shoulder 107 and the road surface 108, there is a need to improve the forward visibility of the corner by distributing light in these ranges A1 and A2.
Also, in Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 59-13685, entitled "Headlight for Vehicle", and Japanese Patent publication Sho 63-312280 entitled "Headlight for Motorcycle", techniques for adjusting light distribution using lenses and reflectors are disclosed, but with respect to lighting up a corner during cornering, insufficient consideration is given to where and at what brightness light is irradiated.